Hearts open
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Godzilla comes across Zilla in a wounded state and takes a liking in her. I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Mild language will be present. Godzilla x Zilla fanfic.
1. What's a king without a queen

Godzilla swam across the ocean away from Japan, he was on his way to the USA. He picked up a scent, one that oddly smelt fimilliar and amazing. It smelled like him but more female-like. It was addicting, he had to find the source. Usually he wouldn't be so worked up about another monster in the world, usually he would think of it as another rival to his title, but this female, her scent was different, it made his emotions go nuts, he feels- no, he has the need to meet her. His heart raced as he approached the island that the smell radiated off of. 'Damn, I hope it's not Mothra trying to lure me out again' he thought.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Zilla rested in her cave, after her encounter with the humans in New York, she was badly injured. She took a missile to the side of her torso, she only survived because she played dead, if she didn't they certainly would have killed her, she was also sad do to the loss,of her beloved children, she couldn't believe it, she trusted that reporter, but then he killed her kin, she felt like she couldn't trust anyone at the moment. She then perked up her head, she picked up a scent, a male scent, the most odd part was that it was similar to hers. despite her wound, Zilla stood up and walked out of the cave. When she got out, she saw something that really confused her, another beast. He was almost similar to her, but it had crystal looking spines and had a little humanoid like posture on how he stood up, but beside that, the rest of him was like her, a giant lizard.

She then approached him out of curiosity, but she was careful, she was already wounded, and she was taking a major risk by approaching him to see if he was friend or foe. She had to be ready for a fight if he was hostile.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Godzilla saw the female walk to him, he was about to walk to her but then heard her growl In hostility when he lifted his leg, "Don't even Move a single muscle" she said, Malice was in her voice. he then saw the bloodied gash on her side, He now knew why she was so hostile, she didn't trust him yet, and she is playing it safe due to her wound. He decided to do what she said, and stood still.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Zilla stood in front of him and examined him. He seemed strong, very strong. She looked into his eyes and saw many things in them, they shined with bravery and pride. She then saw that he did exactly what she told him to do, to not move an inch. She was impressed by his listening skills. She then realized who this lizard was... Godzilla, the very being she was named after by the humans before her name was devoted to Zilla, based off the Human chatter she occasionally heard, while incognito, was that he was the king of monsters. 'What the hell is he doing here' she thought, "Why are you here, shouldn't you be in Japan?" She questions the king with a low growl that signaled that he was aloud to talk and move again. Godzillas muzzle got close to hers, "I'm here for... You, my dear" he cooed with a seductive growl. Zilla's facial scales turned red, out of fear of the possibility of him wanting to kill her like he did to the other Monsters that challenged him and his title, and out of embarrassment due to the possibility that he was here becuase he smelled her and realized she was in heat. "M-me, what for" she was now nervous. Godzilla's muzzle touched her's and he slightly nuzzled her, she then realized that he was here for the ladder, "somthing I never thought I would ever do to another Kiju in my life" he said, he then preformed an Action with her that humans call, a kiss.

Zilla blushed, she never thought of actually attracting another male in her life, especially him of all creatures, she actually thought he would want to kill her for being called the same name as him because he would of took it as a challenge, the only reason she laid eggs in the first place was because she was pregnant when she was turned into the lizard she is now. None the less, she was relieved by two things, one was that he wasn't here to hurt her more, but to basically ask her to be his mate, and the seconded was now she can be less on edge while she heals. After the kiss broke, he nuzzled her cheek again, "there is nothing to be embarrassed of, you should actually be glad, when I first herd of you, thought you were another male trying to steal my identity" he chuckled, Zilla was relaxed a bit, he was a lot nicer than what the humans say about him, he was actually like her, a kind gentle giant that is just trying to survive in this world of hate, but the only difference is that he was the king of monsters And was a lot more of a, kick *** first ask questions later Kiju.

Godzilla nuzzled Zilla, "now, lets go back to your cave, your still wounded, you are in no condition to swim or do anything rash! you need rest" he said calmly, now that She was his "Queen", he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe. The two went back to Zilla's cave, and laid down next to each other. Zilla cuddled up into Godzilla's arms, she felt his warm scales touch her. For once in her life, Zilla felt safe, safe within the embrace of the king of monsters, her love, her Godzilla.

**A/N Ok, that was a good start, this is not a One shot, I got plenty of bullets for this story. I'm actually surprised that rarely anyone tried this Idea. See you next chapter, and at Godspeed!**


	2. Arrival

It has been three weeks since they met, Zilla's wound is almost completely healed and godzilla has been making sure she didn't do anything rash. Zilla was now allowed to finally leave the cave and move around. It would only be a matter of time until she was ready to travel to Monster island.

Early on in his second week with Zilla, godzilla decided to take her back to his home territory, it was to dagerous to stay close to America, based off her history with the americains, if they found out she was still alive they would surly wont hesitate to take action to kill her, and she isn't as durable as him yet so the risks would be very high if they did decide to hunt her Down. They couple decided that once Zilla was in a good enough condition to travel, the two would head out right away. Now it was almost time to leave now that Zilla is almost ready for travel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Today was the day... They would finally head out to monster island, Zilla seemed nervous. "Hey, no need to be nervous my dear, I'm right here with you" Godzilla said, nuzzling her in the process. Zilla relaxed a little, "thank you" she said nuzzling him back. With that, the two lizards started there long swim across the ocean.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mothra smiled at the image she's seeing, She feels happy to see the hole in Godzilla's heart be finally filled by this female. Maybe finally, the rage will stop, and Godzilla's wrath will cease. She mentally giggled at the thought, of godzilla, of all monsters, being tame for once in his life. 'Godzilla, tame? hehehehehe~ the day Godzilla will be tame is the day Ghidorah stops attempting to enslave the world' she thought happily, she then flew off too check on her two eggs, to make sure a certain Kaiju was keeping his eight grubby legs off of them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Zilla felt like she could drop at any second, when Godzilla said that it was going to be a nonstop trip, he wasn't joking. They have been swimming for three days straight. She then saw an island in the distance, it had that tropical feeling to it, as they reached the shore, Zilla was awestruck by the scene she is looking at, a beat afoul island with a bunch of plant life.

"this is... Just wow" she said, Godzilla smirked at her reaction, "yup, beautiful isn't it, i knew you would like it here" he said as he nuzzled her cheek, "So... I take it that you found what your looking for?" A voice said. The two looked up to see a oversized pyrodactyl perched on top of a giant rock.

"Have you been sitting there waiting for our arrival? Rodan?" Godzilla asked with a growl, he shook his head, "no, I just saw you off in the distance, so who is the girl over there, she looks a lot like you but-... Ohhhhhhhh" said the dino in realization.

Godzilla was now aware that Rodan caught on to his relationship with Zilla, 'please for the love of Kami, Rodan, if you say anything stupid so help me... You will feel a fire breath penetrating your skull' he mentally threatened. Rodan smirked, "soo have you two..." Godzilla cuts off his sentence, "I think you have done enough! Rodan! I recommend leaving, Now" he growled, Rodan knew he had overstayed his welcome and took to the skies.

Zilla yawned, "it's getting late" she said, Godzilla gestured her to follow him, "come over here, you can stay with me" he said, the two then walked off to a giant cave to stay the night. The two lay down, Zilla snuggling close to her mate. His chest felt so warm, she liked the feeling, of being in his arms, being in his care. she loves it, she loves him, and she wouldn't like it any other way.

**A/N Ok, tell me how you liked this chapter, and don't forget to Fav and Follow. see ya next time, and at Godspeed!**


	3. Meeting family as a threat rises

Zilla started to flutter her eyes open, she heard a rustle beside her, she was still Laing on he mate's chest but she felt somthing else beside her. She looked to her side to see a small lizard Kiju. He was a hatchling obviously, but what cuaght her eye was that he looked like godzilla.

she stood up, making sure not to wake the king of monsters. As she went to the child's side, she kneeled down to look at him. The little dino was a bit timid towards her, "it's alright little one, I won't hurt you" Zilla calmly told the child. she slightly nuzzled him with reassurance. The child was still a bit shy, but he still accepted her kindness.

"it seems you met Jr." the two looked to see godzilla, he started to get up and stretch. "jr.? As in he is your son" Zilla questioned, "yes" he promptly replied, "So who is the mother? and where is she now... that is if you're ok with talking about it" Zilla said, The monster King shrugged, "I don't know... All i can remember is finding an egg that had my scent, along with a female's, on It... I honestly have no possible answer to your question".

Jr. Slightly chirped and yelped in joy as he saw his father. Godzilla chuckled "I know your happy to see me son... Hmm strange" he said, the three of them picked up a scent, " do you smell that to" Zilla asked, "yes... it seems famili-" godzilla stoped in mid sentence, his brain registered who it was, he then began to growl, "why the nerve of that pethetic pittiful waste of life! I told him to never to return to this territory!" He roared, Zilla was confused and frightened by her mate's sudden change of behavior.

"W-what is it?" She asked timidly, godzilla looked at her, he then approached her and nuzzled her cheek, "I'm sorry, somthing has arrived in the territory... Somthing that I should of killed a long time ago" he said with a slight growl. "What exactly?" Zilla asked, "That's not important right now, what matters is that he won't arive here for quite awile, since he barely arrived within the Territory, And the the territory reaches all the way from here to Japan, we're safe for now" he said. Zilla wondered a bit, what or who would able to get him so worked up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As Rodan slept at the highest point of the mountain, he was calm and peaceful until... "huh, what the...Oh god no! not that Crystal headed ***hole again" he said as his nose registers a all to familiar scent.

The giant Dino then got up and began to take off to the skies, "I swear, Cant that alien take a hint that he should stay dead?" He pondered as he took to the skies to prepare.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Within the darkness of a cavern lay a hidden figure, unmoving and silent.

"... So" three sets of eyes open up as he speaks, with their yellow glow illuminating through the think wall of shadow, "it seems a certain idividual has risen from the grave... I'll make sure your disposed of soon..." It growled.

.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Within a underground cavern, two Bug-like Kiju were preparing thier nest. they both looked similar but we're different in there own rights due to gender. The male had to ginormous wings while the female trumps the male in size and has a orange glowing egg sack on her belly.

The two stoped there building when they senced a dagoerous precence In the area. The female looked at her mate, "dear? Do you think it could be him?" she asked. The male shook his head. "No, it can't be, he wouldn't attack us unless he had reason, like when we first awakened... This one feels more violent and seems to hold a grudge.

The male then nuzzled the female, "remain here, this could be more severe than our other incounter" he said before leaving.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kiriu was ready for deployment, this time it was given its own AI and can act of free will. The Ai is also built for him to under stand the speech of both Kiju and Human. His armor was also given a upgrade to absorb radiation if he needs to recharge at a moments notice.

The mechanized Kiju was sent over seas to find, and

possibly destroy, 2 Kiju that have been identified to be over in the Monster island territory.

one of the two was able to be identified as the thought to be dead Zilla who was scene traveling with godzilla. The second one has not been identified yet.

The pilot of one of the cargo choppers spoke to the machine "All systems go, Kiriu MK. IV is ready for deployment, give us the signal for drop K4." He said

Kiryu responded, "all systems online, unit is ready for deployment.". With that Kiryu was dropped into the ocean as he had decided to presue the uknown Kiju first.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,

Mothera observed the Kiju as they prepared for a unwanted visitor. "My, my, things are getting interesting, I muse prepare myself. He might be more dangerous to the world than last time" she said as she then took to the skies and made her way to monster island.

**A/N I know, I know, this chapter was kinda short, but hey, I wanted a well made unique chapter to introduce the characters that will mostly be in this story. I also had to find a way to hint about the first of the many villains that are trying to harm the King of monsters. I'll see you next chapter, at Godspeed!**


End file.
